THE END
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS sad-end. Réponse à un vieux défi : la bataille finale d'un point de vue particulier. GWHP.


**THE END **

_A l'origine, c'était pour un concours de HPF, mais étant donné que ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle et que l'organisateur du concours ne me donne aucun signe de vie pour savoir quand il faut l'envoyé et ce qu'il en fait… Eh bah j'ai décidé de le poster ! C'est quand même con de le laisser dans mon ordi alors qu'il est fini depuis 6 mois ! _

_Donc voici quelles étaient les conditions du concours : _

_OS du combat final mangemorts/ordre du phoenix. _

_De 1000 à 10 000 mots. _

_Un couple au choix sur lequel est centré l'histoire entre __**Ginny/Harry**__, Remus/Tonks, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione ou Bill/Fleur. _

_S'en tenir à l'histoire : pas de personnages originaux et garder le caractère des personnage (les morts restent morts). _

_Insérer : Vvv…Voldemort / Ca y est, c'est la fin ! / Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! / Son visage d'ange / mort (e) / faible / sur le sol. _

_Contrainte individuelle à ne pas divulguer aux autres participants : Les deux doivent mourir. _

_Pas de spoilers HP 7, ni d'inspiration du bouquin. _

_A savoir qu'à l'origine s'était à rendre avant le 15 septembre 2007 et que j'avais déjà écrit le plus gros y a deux ans donc… _

* * *

« Alors ça y est ? C'est la fin ? » Demanda Ron.

Durant ces derniers mois, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient recherché et détruit les Horcruxes. Seule Ginny était au courant de leur entreprise. Mais Harry avait refusé qu'elle se joigne à eux. Trop dangereux selon lui, et Ron était bien d'accord.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. La Bataille Finale. Ils avaient appris que Voldemort projetait d'attaquer Poudlard ce soir. Ils seraient prêts.

Après avoir prévenu tout le monde, préparé les potions régénérescente, averti les médicomages, briefé les Aurors, mis à l'abri les étudiants et sélectionné les combattants, tout cela le plus discrètement possible évidemment, chacun s'était isolé pour profiter de leurs derniers instants. Chacun savait que dans quelques heures ils seraient peut-être morts.

Puis ce fut l'heure d'y aller. Mais avant, Harry leur fit un petit discours, pour motiver les troupes.

« Dans quelques instants, Voldemort et ses partisans – et pas seulement des Mangemorts, croyez moi – arriverons dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils seront très nombreux, certainement plus nombreux que nous. Et ils ne voudrons qu'une seule chose : vous tuer tous. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de rester unis. Quoique l'on puisse en penser, ils sont plus forts que nous, et ce pour une simple raison, ils utilisent la magie noire. » Dit-il en s'adressant plus personnellement aux élèves ayant décidés de rester, dont les membres de l'AD. « Si vous affrontez un ennemi à 3 ou 4, ce ne serait certes, pas très loyal, mais vous aurez au moins une chance de gagner. Mais si vous l'affrontez seul, vous en aurez beaucoup moins.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que tout va bien se passer, que nous allons gagner et que nous survivrons tous. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Beaucoup d'entre nous vont tomber, et il n'est pas sûr du tout que nous gagnions. Alors si vous voulez vous mettre à l'abris il est encore temps…Mais personnellement, je préfère mourir en essayant de sauver le monde de Voldemort plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où Il a le pouvoir et où Il risque de nous tuer à tout moment… »

A la fin de son discours, tout le monde applaudis, et personne n'alla se mettre à l'abri. Ils étaient tous bien conscient du danger qu'ils couraient, mais ça en valait la peine.

Harry fut assez embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ce genre du truc. Les discours et tout ça ce n'était pas vraiment son truc… Pourtant il se devait d'endosser ce rôle que tout le monde lui avait attribué. Celui de meneur, d'espoir, de sauveur.

A cet instant, leur éclaireur arriva en courant pour leur dire qu'ils arrivaient.

Après avoir tous soufflé un bon coup, tout le monde se mis en place.

Harry chercha Ginny des yeux. Enfin, après quelques instants, il l'a vit. Son si joli visage, teinté par l'angoisse, se tourna lentement vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils y firent passer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient et toute la peur de perdre l'autre qu'ils éprouvaient. L'intensité de leurs émotions leur donna des frissons et chacun pria pour qu'ils se revoient vivant.

Ce bref échange fut brisé lorsque Maugrey attrapa Harry pour l'emmener au devant des troupes, tandis que Molly accompagnait Ginny dans les derniers rangs.

Enfin, les lourdes portes gardant l'entrée sécurisante du Château s'ouvrirent.

Le combat s'engagea brutalement. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors que les sorts fusèrent de tous côtés. Mais il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun signe du Mage Noir.

Harry remarqua, alors que Shakleboth tombait près de lui, que les Mangemorts ne lui lançait aucun sort– ou du moins, pas des mortels. Le gardaient-il pour leur Maître ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos : c'était certainement le cas. Bien qu'il savait qu'il devra inévitablement affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était terrifié.

Alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin dans les combats, au milieu des cris de victoires, les gémissements de peur et les hurlements de douleur, au milieu des éclairs vert, il songea à Ginny. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. La perdre serait pire que de perdre cette guerre. Serait pire que de mourir. Il ne voulait pas gagner cette bataille si c'était pour la perdre elle.

Evitant de justesse un Doloris, il chassa – ou du moins, essaya de chasser – Ginny de son esprit. Il n'était pas concentré et ce n'était pas en mourant qu'il pourra veiller sur elle.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il stupéfixia un mangemort et en désarma deux autres. Au loin, il vit Ginny, entouré de Neville et Luna, jeter à la perfection son sort de Chauve-Furie sur ce qu'il soupçonnait être MacNair. Il sourie. Il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire : elle était bien entourée, très peu de mangemorts avaient réussi à passer les premières lignes et… elle se débrouillait comme un chef.

Près de lui, Remus fut blessé à la jambe. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait relativement bien et que Tonks s'occupait de lui, il se re concentra sur la Bataille. Mais au fond, plus ses alliés tombaient, plus ils se sentait seul, désarmé, vulnérable et effrayé. Il jeta encore un coup d'oeil à Ginny. Bon sang ! Il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer !

Puis il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Voldemort ne devait pas être très loin.

C'est alors qu'il assista à un terrible spectacle. Hermione se précipita à terre, près de Ron.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! ». Elle serra le corps inerte de Ron, et ne para pas le sort mortel que lui lança Bellatrix Lestrange. Pris d'un soudain élan de haine, il lui lança le plus terrible des impardonnable et celle-ci hurla de douleur en se tortillant frénétiquement. Puis, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement, le souffle court, prête à lui cracher sa haine et à lui rendre la pareille, Remus, revigoré par une bonne potion, lui lança l'Avada Kedavra.

« Pour Sirius » Pensèrent-ils.

C'est alors qu'ils sursautèrent en entendants des cris de stupeur et un hurlement de rage.

Lors Voldemort était parmi eux. Et il était furieux.

« Vvv… Voldemort… » Bafouilla un élève, terrorisé en tombant. Harry l'aida à se relever, et l'élève décampa plus vite qu'un lapin.

Il devait sans doute savoir que sa plus fidèle mangemort avait périt…

Dès que tout le monde fut au courant que le Lord était présent, la panique envahit les combattant du Bien. Ils savaient pourtant tous qu'Il serait là. Mais le voir, debout parmi les cadavres, être devant le fait accomplit était une tout autre chose.

« Je dois trouver Ginny » Lança Harry.

« Non. » Contredit fortement Remus. « Tu dois L'affronter Harry. »

« Mais… »

« Je m'occupe de Ginny. » Lui promit le loup-garou.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était près des serres » Lui dit le jeune homme après avoir hésité.

« Je vais essayer de la trouver. » Lui promit Remus en partant.

Harry acquiesça, prit une grande inspiration pour vider son esprit et alla à la rencontre de son destin.

Enfin, il arriva à Sa hauteur.

Autour d'eux, les combats continuaient mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Bien que son esprit était dans ce combat, son cœur était avec Ginny, ses amis et sa famille. Il savait que ce serait eux qui lui donneraient la force de Le vaincre.

« Enfin prêt Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me cachait jusqu'à présent. » répondit Harry au tac-o-tac mais d'une voix tremblante, empli de peu mais aussi de détermination.

Voldemort lâcha son terrible rire glacial. Et à présent, ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde. Les combats avaient cessés et tous regardaient avidement et craintivement les deux êtres qui détenaient leurs destins entre leurs mains.

Voldemort lança un puissant Doloris qu'Harry ne pu éviter. En se tortillant, il hurla de douleur tandis que dans l'assistance, les mangemorts riaient et que les autres grimaçaient et retenaient leur souffle. Mais personne n'intervint. Ils s'avaient qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ? C'était _leur_ combat.

Elle regardait donc, impuissante, l'homme qu'Elle aimait souffrir. Son ancien professeur de DCFM la retenait, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Enfin, Il cessa le sort et Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se releva et tenta de désarmer le Lord. Sa tentative aboutie presque. Voldemort tomba au sol mais garda sa baguette en main. Il se releva prestement alors qu'Harry tentait de relancer le sort, qu'Il para.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui se retrouva propulsé 5 mètres plus loin, sous les cris de Ginny. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Voldemort lui infligea à nouveau le sortilège de torture. Puis, Harry se releva courageusement, désarmé, à bout de souffle, devant son ennemi de toujours. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Ginny. Il n'y vit que de l'effroi.

Alors qu'Il lançait le sort de la mort, Ginny parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de Remus.

Au moment où Il achevait la formule, Ginny sauta sur Harry en le poussant à terre, tout en criant « NON ! ».

Les minutes qui suivirent furent chargées d'émotions. Harry ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son amour était allongé sur lui, inerte. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprit, il ne voulu pas y croire. C'était impossible ! Pas elle…. Il la secoua, cria, pleura… Mais son visage d'ange restait figé dans un sommeil éternel. Alors il la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, pleurant. Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Peut importait le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'elle ait fait _ça_. Quoique, il l'aurait bien fait pour elle…

Ce fut Voldemort qui brisa la morosité de l'instant.

« Aurai-je touché un point sensible ? »

Au regard que lui lança Harry Il comprit qu'Il avait fait bien plus que cela et qu'Il allait le payer. Car dans son regard, il n'y avait plus ce qu'il y avait auparavant. A présent, l'amour et l'innocence n'étaient plus qu'une faible lueur. La rage et la souffrance avaient prit le contrôle.

Harry délaissa le corps de sa moitié et se releva, tremblant de rage, attrapant la baguette de Ginny au passage. Il allait payer. Avant même que le Lord ait pu faire un geste, Harry lui lança l'Avada Kedavra, qu'Il para. Il para encore le suivant et le suivant. Mais Harry ne se fatiguait pas. Il lançait le Avada Kedavra sur Avada Kedavra. Harry n'était jamais entré dans une telle rage.

Enfin, Voldemort ne pu parer l'un des sorts de la Mort. Le rayon lumineux vert le frappa somme un électrochoc. Son corps se cambra alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de stupeur. Puis, il toucha enfin le sol.

Lord Voldemort était mort.

Le temps que tout le monde réalise ce qui venait de ce passer, une autre lumière verte éblouissante les aveugla.

Harry tomba à genou. Sa cicatrice ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Elle scintilla de plus en plus fort. Puis la lumière s'intensifia.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Harry était comme mort et tombait lentement au sol. C'était comme si le temps ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Puis il heurta doucement le sol, près de Ginny, mort.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Ouais je sais, pas très gai comme histoire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Petit PS pour ceux qui lisent ça et qui suivrait aussi mon autre dic "Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix?" : en fait j'ai déj 6 chapitre d'avance! et oui, je me suis remise à l'écriture! J'attend juste d'avoir fini de l'écrre,ou presque, pour poster. Comme ça, vous remarqerez mes manque d'inspiration et le postage sera toujours régulier!

Bisouxxx

Bisouxxx


End file.
